


He's Fighting A Robot?

by Supernerdette



Series: Robin's Skills [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, Robin is awesome, Robin's just that good, Robots, Training, combat practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernerdette/pseuds/Supernerdette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So we all know Robin is awesome. At like everything. This fic should have each chapter with a different skill, some skills occur over multiple chapters. Like lots of one-shots I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Fighting A Robot?

Robin is 13 in this.  
Robin was not feeling the aster. He’d been up since 4.30, and since Batman was off on a mission in China, he was stuck at Mount Justice. He was bored, and had already hacked into his teammates’ laptops twice and Mount Justice’s central systems once. So he went to the training room.  
He was fighting an imaginary opponent, because the punchbags here were too easy and no-one else was awake for him to spar with. Yet.  
Flip. Handspring, kick. Front jab, nice. Duck, roll. Backbend to avoid the sword, cartwheel over the leg. Duck, weave under, handstand and a kick to the face. Missed. Try again. Nailed it! Dodge the sword again, leap over it. Roll, keep rolling, NOW! Spring up and palm-heel strike to the face!  
Robin stopped. His imaginary opponent wasn’t very good. He was getting fed up of having to imagine things. Really, his imagination was starting to run out.  
An idea struck the Boy Wonder like a bolt of lightning.  
He ran over to the cupboard where the combat robots were kept. He’d seen Batman using one of these before, but much to his dismay his team weren’t allowed to use them unsupervised. Quickly, he pulled out his lockpick and got to work on the lock. It was now 5.00am.  
Click. “Yes!” Robin hissed. He’d got past the last of the 7 locks on the cupboard. The door swung open and he grabbed the nearest dummy, pulling it out of the cupboard. He took a closer look at the robot. Its torso was made of what looked like steel, and there were sensors all over its body that Robin figured had to be pressed to deactivate it/win against it. It had four arms, two with pincers on the end, and two with rubber sticks that wouldn’t break the skin if they hit you, but that would definitely leave a mark.  
He dragged the dummy into the centre of the room. Robin then located the control panel and tried to programme in the settings he wanted. He didn’t want an easy fight, so he set the difficulty at level 6. There were only 8 levels in total. The machine didn’t like that, and asked for identification before proceeding with the fight. Robin groaned, pulling up his holographic computer on his gauntlet. In a matter of seconds he’d hacked into the robot’s settings.  
He pressed the Go button on the robot’s side. Immediately it started up, with a quick blow to Robin’s side that the boy neatly dodged. After a few more misses, Robin had a feel for how the robot fought. He jumped over one arm, and fell into a handspring over the next. In mid-air, he pulled out a batarang and knocked one of the sensors on its metal body. The sensor beeped and turned green. He whooped and continued sparring with the robot, jumping over a pincer arm as it shot out to knock him off his feet.  
Artemis had just got up. It was 5.45 am. She swung herself out of bed and got dressed. It was a ‘training week’ for Young Justice, so their mentors had left them at the mountain. Suddenly she heard a noise. Whooping. Coming from the training room. Was anyone in trouble? She went to wake up the others just in case. By the time she’d woken up a certain speedster, it was already 6 o’clock.  
“Meh…” Wally mumbled, half awake, “Whaddya doin’?”  
Artemis had to stop herself from bursting out laughing at the sleepy, bewildered expression on his face. The speedster was wearing Flash pyjamas, and his room was decorated with other paraphernalia bearing his mentor’s insignia. She picked up a pillow and hit him in the face with it. That woke him up.  
“Artemis?? Huh? Whatsgoingon? Whereisthefood? Whyareyouinmyroom? Whydidyouthrowapillowattmyface?” Wally said quickly. Artemis responded quickly.  
“I heard a noise from the training room. Go wake Kaldur, Robin and Superboy; we need to check it out.”  
Wally sped off in a blur of light. Artemis sighed and went to M’gann’s room to wake her up. Within a minute the Martian was fully aware of what was happening. She went into the bathroom to get dressed, and as soon as she got out again, Wally sped back into the hallway, fully dressed and with Kaldur and Superboy in tow. He looked worried.  
“Robin’s not in his room.” He said nervously. “I think we should check out the disturbance in case it’s got anything to do with him.” Artemis and M’gann looked at each other anxiously.  
Superboy shrugged and walked down the hallway  
Without another word, the four other heroes quickly followed him, setting off for the training room.  
Robin had knocked out five of the seven sensors on the robot now, and was starting to get the hand of it. As a robot arm moved to knock his feet from under him, the boy jumped up, placed his hands on the robot’s ‘head’ and flipped over it, knocking out the sensor on its head as he did so. Fighting this robot was way better than fighting a punchbag or an imaginary opponent, because although it wasn’t a real person, it still moved and ‘thought’ and tried to defeat you.  
Unbeknownst to Robin, the other five members of his team slowly crept round the corner and into the training room.  
Superboy was at the front, because he was near indestructible therefore if it was an enemy in there, no-one would get hurt by going first. He sighed in relief as he saw the training room.  
“It’s clear, guys.” He said. They all fanned out from behind him.  
“Wait, what’s that over there?” M’gann asked quietly. They crept forward for a closer look and saw that it was just a robot sparring dummy.  
“Bet someone left it out last time the League were in here.” Wally said, “Wait, is that thing turned on?”  
They all looked at it, and saw the green light blinking that meant the robot was activated. Superboy cursed under his breath; they all knew he hated the training robots.  
Suddenly they heard another exhilarated whoop coming from behind the robot. They quickly retreated back around the corner and saw Robin coming out from behind the robot. Immediately the robot swung all four of its appendages towards the boy.  
M’gann was just about to stop the robot using her telekinesis, but Kaldur put a hand on her shoulder.  
“Wait, we should see how he deals with this.” He said calmly. Superboy nodded, and Artemis silently agreed. If it looked like Robin was in trouble, they would interfere then. Until that point, they would just watch.  
Wally stared at Robin, speechless as he gracefully leapt over the first arm. He grabbed the second arm and used it to swing himself up to dodge the third arm. The fourth arm swung towards him twice as fast as the other two, and M’gann held her breath as he stood still, biding his time to get the best opportunity.  
He somersaulted over the pincer arm, then grabbed the second arm and flipped over it. For a brief period of time, the Boy Wonder perched on the arm, perfectly balanced, as it flailed around, trying to get him off. The other heroes stared at him in awe; they knew he was good, but they hadn’t seen him fight like this before. He ducked under the first arm, and then launched himself at the final sensor on top of the robot’s ‘head’.  
He hit the sensor with one hand, and then stayed there, in a one-handed handstand as the robot shut itself down, admitting defeat. Robin waited in that very same position for about a minute and a half, and then he sprung backwards off the robot and into a flip…two flips…three! He landed perfectly before he quickly walked off, out of the training room, talking to himself about breakfast.  
Superboy, M’gann, Artemis, Wally and Kaldur looked at each other, shocked. They knew he was an acrobat, but somersaulting over a robot? That was just awesome.


End file.
